


Stripped Down To The Bone

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Alan has a brakedown, but luckily there's Dave to occupy his mind...at least for a while.





	

Mid tour. World Violation. Alan's had enough of this. Every single day is the same story with no chance on improvement. Wake up, wake up the rest, stand Fletch's salty comments, make Martin eat something and give him a shitload of aspirin to sober up, catch Dave, practice, argue, perform, argue, work, argue, sleep if you can.  
More and more he felt like a parent to his bandmates instead of an equal. Dave was the only person who could understand what he was going through, not a lot, but even that bit mattered a lot to him, and now, it seemed like he was going distant as well. Staying out late, all mysterious and kinda edgy- that wasn't the Dave he knew anymore. Now, Alan knew he was alone.  
Tightly grabbing his cup of coffee he neglected the fact its warmth was burning his fingers, stressed and exhausted, he felt it as sort of energy driving his mind away from the painful reality. He took a sip, staring at one imaginary dot on a clean white wall. _"That's it, I'm leaving. Is all of this worth my health? My basic human decency? No, nothing is worth that much. And they'll be better when the band falls apart too...if they don't die before."_  
His thoughts were broken by a violent slam of the door. It was Fletch. _"Great, just what I needed."_  
"Hey Superman, came to tell you tonights show's cancelled."  
"What?" Alan mumbled.  
"Cancelled. No gig tonight. Apparently, there'll be a storm." Fletch said a bit harshly and went out of the room. Not long after, tho, he was back.  
"Forgot to ask...Have you seen Dave this morning?"  
"Do I look like I see anythyng at all?” Alan replied with a calm voice still staring at a blank wall.  
"Hey, it's not mine, or anybody elses fault you never make breaks between your work!" Fletch stormed off.  
_"Amazing Alan, you've done it again."_ he thought to himself. Than after a while, he really began thinking about Dave, even with his new behaviour, not coming for a practice was rather unusual for him. Slight panic caught him, but he calmed himself saying there must be a reasonable explanation.  
He went out for a walk, since Mart and Fletch convinced him that they shouldn't do any work today. Slowly moving along the sea shore he tried to gasp natures beauty, untill suddenly...  
"Augh, fuck you, mate! Can't you get anything better?" A familiar voice said in the distance, making Alan turn his head instinctively. There he saw Dave with an unknown man, the argue they were having seemed pretty intense but luckily it was over fast. Seeing this made him glad his bandmate is alright, but also more suspicious of his actions.  
Shortly after, Dave noticed Alan and came running towards him. They hugged, on Alans surprise because they don't usually do that in public, and Dave smiled glowing with his usual innocence, but something was wrong.  
"Are you alright?" Alan aked.  
"Yeah, great." Dave replied and swiftly grabbed his bandmates arse adding a "How are _you_?" whisper in his neck.  
Afraid of being seen, Alan pushed his hand away with a frown.  
Dave continued laughing.  
At that point Al snaped, took the green eyed man by the hand and dragged him all the way to their studio, which was near by and also the only empty place he could think of.  
Frustrated, he glued him to the chair like a bad behaving child who's about to get a lecture.  
"ARE YOU HIGH DAVE?!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.  
"Y-yes." The smile on his face vanished and his skin turned pale, he was always intimidated by Alans angry side.  
"Why? Just why are you doing this to yourself, to the band, to me?" He looked into Dave's eyes and felt tears running out of his. To his friends silence he frowned, than angry, started releasing all the emotions he had suppressed for these past years.He was aware Dave already knew a lot of it, but he couldn't control himself anymore, neither his words nor his tears.

Just at the point he thought he was going to break completely, Dave jumped from his chair and hugged him tight. In that moment nothing mattered anymore, Dave was there, his friend, his support, his lover... _"Maybe everything will be better soon, maybe I'm overreacting?"_ he calmed himself down and the fact he could touch daves skin and feel his scent made him feel safe.  
The couple standed like that for a while, than Alan broke the hug to wipe his tears off, and much to his surprise, he saw Dave was teary as well.  
"You don't need to cry...I overreacted."  
Dave sighed and put on a fake smile. He was actually crying because he knew everything Alan told was true, but he didn't have the heart to tell him that...he wanted him to stay in the band, hoped everything will come back to normal, or at least close to it.  
Alan kissed him gently on the lips- he didn't want any more words...not today.  
A shy kiss soon added to it's passion and before they knew it, the two were standing in front of each other- naked.  
Touching each other lightly, their lips ran across the others skin, Alan being the more delicate one. Dave was the first one to get hard and Alan did nothing but kiss him. Seeing his full erection, he started touching his own glans, but Alan moved his hand and got on his knees. Slowly he took in his lovers tip into his mouth, watching his every gesture with a lustful glare. He teased him with his impressive tongue movements until he started shivering, than he stopped, kissed his way to Daves lips and than rubbed his own, almost painful erecrion, against his belly. Dave moaned loud, like he was begging him to finish him and than have fun with his own penis.  
Seeing this Alan turned his bandmate around, caught his hands in a tight grip, and started entering his anus.  
Dave moaned harder, begged for Alan to let him cum, but no.  
"This time it's going to be my way, Gahan." He said and started thrusting deeper and harder. Alan was rarely the dominant one, but when he was, he was merciless. He came in Dave moments after, making him squeal. But he was not done yet. He took out his belt.  
"Do you want to cum, Gahan?"  
"Mhmm"  
The belt snapped on his lovers skin.  
"Than you better behave." He said with a wink and than slaped him on the face, followed by a passionate kiss.  
Dave was brought down on the floor, his mouth open, ready for Al's round two.

They were filled with a soft penis, ready to shine again. It got harder with every time it touched Dave's throat and quite soon Alan was the one moaning loudly. As his breathing accelerated- deeper Dave took it, and in the end the release came, filling Daves mouth with the sweet taste of his lover.  
Exhausted, Alan collapsed, fighting for air, but still managed to rise his arse to Daves crotch, encouraging him to ejaculate now as well. Dave took this opportunity and slided in fast, making Alan gasp in pain.  
"Sorry" he said in his ear and continued slowly until his friend got comfortable enough. Near his peak, he jammed really hard, so Alan moved a couple of inches with every thrust. Finally cumming, Dave collapsed on Alan, sweaty and exhausted... Feeling wonderful.  
Both of them whished this could last forever, but with that one last kiss they shared, they knew it'll end too fast to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)  
> Tell me where I can improve, if not. :3


End file.
